


The Angel Paladin

by Micky_bay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance speaks alot of spanish, Multi, google translate is my only friend, the lions can evolve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: “My body may have been destroyed but I have since acquired a new one. Besides, my Lions need me.”Coran finally looked up and all he could see was the outline of a girl and the red sash around her waist. The being seemed to turn and begin to dissipate. “And don't worry about her. she will meet the others in due time.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VLD fic. please love me.

The Angel Paladin

Chap 1.

Lance scrambled out of his Lion to survey the damage. The team had barely managed to destroy a Galran fleet but not without taking some heavy fire. Blue was pretty beaten up.  “Thanks for saving me out there Blue. I really owe you one.” Electricity cracked and fizzed in a nearby joint. “You don’t look to good.” Blue bowed and reverted to power saving mode to rest.

“Good idea. Let’s get some sleep. I’ll fix you in the morning.” He set up a cot nearby and got comfortable.

After Lance was sound asleep, a figure dressed in white stepped out of the mouth of the lion. Blue started up again, machinery mimicking a purr. “I missed you as well.” They glanced over their shoulder at the sleeping paladin. “You’ve trained him well.” They laughed placing a hand on the chin of the beast. A low rumble was heard as an affirmation. The stranger’s attention was caught by crackling wires. “Let’s get you patched up.”

~~

“Hey Coran,” Lance asked grabbing breakfast the next morning, “are the Lions able to repair themselves?”

The red haired man paused to think. “I’m not surprised if they can. The lions can evolve from time to time to meet the needs of their Paladin and the team, so maybe.”

Keith chuckled from his spot at the table. “Man Lance, how often do you crash Blue that they had to do that?”

“Can it Mullet.”

Coran stepped between them. “Do you need me to check it out?”

Lance knew that Coran “checking anything out” tended to make things worse. “I’ll let you know buddy.”

In another part of the castle, the green paladin was also coming to a perplexing realization. She had created a communication device on an attempt to translate her Lion’s sounds into audible human speech.

For the past few days Green Lion had been making chirps and Pidge was no closer to understanding. She pushed herself away from her desk and sat on the ground facing the Lion.

“What are you trying to tell me girl?” Pidge tried to clear her mind and focus just like Shiro taught her. All Pidge was getting were memories of her and her mother. Pleasant as they were they still made no sense to her.

A memory bubbled up and she was back home and she and Matt were trying to build a generator. She was look out and in this moment saw their mother's car pull into the driveway.

“ _ Matt! Mom’s back! _ ”

Her vision goes black and she stares up at her lion in wonder. “Who’s mom is back?”

~~

Hunk knew he was messy but there was a purpose to his self-created chaos. It made it easier for him to spot when things were missing. Like right now. Hunk had set aside a bowl of herbs he had been given by the inhabitants of Star System FJ4-B. He was planning to study them and attempt to use them in a recipe an elder Tribamuran had given him.

He checked both his personal kitchen and the main one. Cornered Platt, who had a habit of munching on his souvenirs, be they intended for consumption or not. He searched the green house that he, Lance, and Pidge created in one of the rooms near her Lion’s hangar (built there specifically for Pidge’s “nature vibes” as Lance called them) to see if he had left them in there while transplanting some. He even checked Pidge’s hangar itself telling her to keep a look out if she or Green spots them.

The Yellow Paladin stopped and tried to think about where he had been in the last few hours. The last place he could possibly have been with them was his Lion’s hanger. He made his way there still not sure about how they could even be there if they even are.  As he entered his Lion’s hanger he was greeted with the usual playful rumble.

“Hiya boy. Did I leave my plants in here- what is this?” Just as he turned to search his work bench his eyes fell on several sealed jars. Sitting on top was a note with unfamiliar handwriting.

_ “Hey Hunk, _

_ Sorry to have to beat you to the punch but if these had been left out any longer they would have created noxious gases that could have harmed you and the other paladins. These plants are grown in a climate that has a very low oxygen level and exposing them to such high concentrations of O2 was making them spore. No worries though. They are prepped for cooking and or planting now. I left a few books for you in your cockpit.” _

Hunk turned and looked at his lion. “Do you know something I don't?”

~~~~

In reviewing security footage, Coran began noticing movements just out of frame on different cameras. It took several days but he managed to pinpoint when they started. When the Blue Lion was damaged.

While going over new feeds he caught the swish of a white cloth over the lens in one of the corridors leading to the engines. As fast as he could he made his way down to where the camera was.

“I know you're down here!” he yelled. “Who are you? And what do you want with my paladins?”

“If anything they are my paladins Mr. Smyth.” his blood ran cold. It had been well over 10,000 tears since anyone had called him that. The lights dimmed and a bright humanoid form stepped into the hall just ahead of him. Right away he fell to his knees in respect. “Get up Coran we’ve known each other for far to long for you to still do this.”

Coran didn’t move. “I never expected to see you again. Not after last time.”

“My body may have been destroyed but I have since acquired a new one. Besides, my Lions need me.”Coran finally looked up and all he could see was the outline of a girl and the red sash around her waist. The being seemed to turn and begin to dissipate. “And don't worry about her. she will meet the others in due time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was still dark but on the ground in glowing lines were circles and symbols that looked menacing. The eyes of the Black Lion were also glowing but nothing else in the room emitted light. What was really concerning Shiro was the body that was suspended in the air about 20ft above the center of the circles on the ground.

True to the being’s word the team met the young girl. As the others were relating and going over possible attack strategies and the strange things they were experiencing, the castle seemed to shudder and black out for a moment.

“What the hell was that?” Keith asked activating his bayard. Before anyone could say anything something that sounded like screams rang through the halls.

Shiro looked to Allura. “Are those the Lions?”

“I don't know.” she tried to shout over the din. “They've never done that before.” The lights fizzed out and soon all bayards were activated as they looked around. After taking a moment to calm down, Allura turned to the other paladins. “We should go check on the lions.”

There was a nod of agreement from the group and they all split up and found their way to their hangars. Nothing seemed out of place. But the air had a strange feeling to it. Keith approached his Lion sword ready. “What was that all about? Why are the lights off?”

Red was in a crouching position which was unusual to say the least. “Hey Keith,” Lance came through on his mic unit. “Is Big Red sitting funny?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

Hunk came through before Lance could. “Is anyone’s Lion’s tail moving?” Keith saw nothing but Pidge chimed in with an affirmative.

“I need everyone down to the Black Lion's hangar now!” His voice was hushed but urgent. “There is something down here you all need to see. But be quiet when you come in.”

When they gathered in the center spire of the castle Shiro was standing at the doorway waiting for everyone to arrive. He tried to think of a rational explanation for what the team was about to see but there was none. All he could do was gesture for them to stay silent as they entered.

The room was still dark but on the ground in glowing lines were circles and symbols that looked menacing.  The eyes of the Black Lion were also glowing but nothing else in the room emitted light. What was really concerning Shiro was the body that was suspended in the air about 20ft above the center of the circles on the ground.

Whatever it was it was humanoid in shape and had long hair. It seemed to be in a white dress with a red sash tied about their middle and they slowly rotated as the others watched in fascination.

“Who is that?” Pidge asked as quietly as she could.

“I don't know.” Shiro’s eyes fell on Allura. “Can you read those symbols?”

She shook her head. “There are some that look Altean but most of it looks to be ancient Altean which I never learned.”

The group stood longer and suddenly Hunk deactivated his bayard. “Whatever it is, it doesn't look that dangerous in that state.”

Pidge tried to approach the being but was stopped short by a force field of some type. She tried to tap at it with her bayard but it just deactivated. “So well, whatever it is it can protect itself.”

Hunk decided to shed his armor and tried to step through the force field. “Maybe it will let us through if we’re unarmed.” When he made it through with no resistance,  he turned to the rest of the team who were all watching the spinning body with concern. Hunk turned around just in time to see the body twist and fall to the ground.

~~~~

“Oh god I hope I didn't kill it.” Hunk was in the corner being consoled by Pidge and Keith while Lance hovered as close to the healing pod as Coran allowed him to.

“No one knew that was going to happen big guy. Besides, you at least got her down.” Lance shrugged. “It is a her right Coran?”

Coran tapped a few buttons on the monitor and read out the information. “Homo sapien female. Approximate age between 19 and 23.”

Lance clapped his hands together. “Excellent. When she gets out I’ll sweep her off her feet and woo her with my powerful charisma.”

A groan went up from the others and Lance was reprimanded mostly for assuming he even had a chance. Shiro stood next to Coran. “Do we know how she got here or how long she's been in the castle?”

“Unfortunately the pods don't tell us that. But she should be popping out in a few more dobashes. We can ask her then.” Coran held an unworried smile and Shiro returned a much smaller one.

As the team waited theory after theory was thought up as to who she was and how she got on to the ship and what she was doing. Allura, who had stayed behind to copy the symbols, was now at a nearby table cross referencing them with books from the library. Every now and then she called out flaws especially if the theory involved the castle security. “I’ve lived here my whole life. The castle can detect biorhythms. She would have been seen.”

Dobashes turned into vargas as the team wandered around the pod and those who understood, checked the vital signs. Finally the pod beeped signaling the end of the healing sequence.  The others gathered around some more excited than others to meet whoever this was.

As the protective barrier dissolved the young lady toppled out and was caught (this time) by Hunk.

She looked up at him trying to figure out where she was. This wasn't the cave. A strange man was holding her and others were watching. ‘Not this time.’ she glance around again trying to find an exit. Upon finding one, with what little strength she had,she flipped the captur onto his back and ran.

Running proved to be far more difficult than it was moments ago. The floor was tilting back and forth and soon she was holding the walls for support. ‘I can't die Goddess. Not like this.’ 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room fell silent and she looked at everyone wild eyes. Shiro knew that look. He wore that look almost every day while with the Galra. In order to seem less threatening Shiro sat on the ground in front of her. “We’re not here to hurt you.” Her eyes zeroed in on him. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro.” She made no indication of understanding him but he kept going. “We are paladins of Voltron. We want to help you. Can you tell us your name?”

( _August 1925. Puerto Rico)_

Solidad had been awake for hours. She had spent the night trying to find a way out of the situation at hand. As the sun crept into her cell one of the guards came and banged against the bars at her door. “Today’s the day de La Cruz.” Indeed it was. Don Vega was having her executed and she finally accepted the fact there was nothing she could do about it. “You think he is going to give you a choice? ¿Cuál será la Sra. De La Cruz? Vas a bailar, freír, o tomar una babosa o dos? _(What will it be Ms. de La Cruz? You gonna dance, fry, or take a slug or two?)_

Solidad finally opened her eyes enough to glare at the voice. “You know Ducky, you are much more charming when you don’t open your mouth.”

Ducky took a moment to glance down the halls before pulling a satchel out of his pocket. “I brought you something.” That got Solidad to her feet. She shuffled to the door and Ducky slipped the present through. Their hands lingered on eachother’s for longer than they should. Ducky’s bravado dropped. “They know about us. I’ve been tasked with clearing out your room after tonight.”

The air grew heavy between them. “Daniel. I-“

“I don’t want you to say anything. This is the last time I’m going to see you until this afternoon so don’t ruin it. I want you to draw me one last picture. Make it of your happiest memory and hide it in your pillow so I know it’s for me. Then, when you get to where ever it is you go after you, ya know…” they both locked eyes and Solidad saw the tears forming in Ducky’s eyes. “Save me a spot.”

Solidad would be damned if she was going to let him make her cry. Not this time. He closed the space between them and she wanted to protest saying she was dirty or something, honestly anything to make him not care for her the way he did.

 _‘This is going to hurt you so much more than it could ever hurt me.’_ When they did finally pull apart she pinched his nose causing him to laugh. “Take care of my family.”

“I will.” The distant jingle of keys alerted them to someone’s approach. Ducky held on as long as possible. “There is something else in that bag for you. Wear it. For me.”

~~~~

The familiar feeling of a cold floor slowly brought her back to her senses. This wasn’t dirt though. Tile maybe? Her arms felt tired and stiff. _‘And tied.’_ She pulled at her wrists and felt a tug. It seemed like again, all of her running was for nothing. She finally opened her eyes and the same group of people she saw before were near her. Where did Don Vega find this lot? She tried to look like she wasn’t scared but she had no idea where she was or what they were going to do to her. The air around her felt different. Pressurized. She tried to adjust herself without alerting the others.

Shiro regarded the young lady carefully. She was scared and on the run from something but it was now a question of what and if it was going to be coming after them now as well. He told the group that the restraints were a bad idea but seeing how quickly she flipped Hunk he was out voted.

When he heard a soft scraping sound coming from the area where they had left her, he looked and saw her trying to right herself. For her (their) protection there was an electric barrier around her and before he could say anything in warning she brushed against it and was shocked. “Somebody drop that barrier and undo those cuffs now!” He yelled over her screaming. It dissipated and her screaming subsided everyone rushed over but she tried to back away gasping.

The room fell silent and she looked at everyone wild eyes. Shiro knew that look. He wore that look almost every day while with the Galra. In order to seem less threatening Shiro sat on the ground in front of her. “We’re not here to hurt you.” Her eyes zeroed in on him. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro.” She made no indication of understanding him but he kept going. “We are paladins of Voltron. We want to help you. Can you tell us your name?”

Her eyes lit up. "¿Acabas de decir 'Voltron'?" _(Did you just say ‘Voltron’?)_

Lance was by his side so fast it caused the girl to back up. "¿Conoces a Voltron?" _(You know about Voltron?)_

"Sí. La Diosa me enseñó." So she spoke Spanish. _(Yes. The Goddess told me.)_

"¿Qué Diosa?" Now there was something to do with Gods. _(What Goddess?)_

"Diosa de los Leones. Madre de Voltron". _(The Goddess of Lions. The Mother of Voltron.)_

Shiro looked between the two and sighed. He recognized the words ‘lion’, ‘mother’, and ‘Voltron’ and now he really needed answers. He asked Lance to do an introduction and ask her name.

"I’ll try my best but no promises. Señorita, mi nombre es Lance, y este es Shiro. Somos paladines de Voltron. ¿Cómo te llamas?" _(Miss, my name is Lance and this is Shiro. We are Paladins of Voltron. What is your name?)_

“Mi nombre es Solidad de La Cruz.” she looked between him and the others. “¿Dónde estoy?” _(My name is Solidad de La Cruz. Where am I?)_

Lance and Shiro exchange a look. "Estás en el espacio." The girl began to panic again mumbling to herself in Spanish too low for Lance to hear clearly. "¿De donde eres?" Maybe she was a stowaway from a recent planet stop. _(You are in space. Where are you from?)_

She eyed him and the others. "Soy de Puerto Rico. ¿Y tú?" _(I’m from Puerto Rico. And you?)_

Lance was shocked. They were practically neighbors. But something wasn’t right. "Soy Cubano. ¿Y no hablan inglés en Puerto Rico?" _(I’m Cuban. And don’t they speak English in Puerto Rico?)_

Solidad pushed herself into a sitting position and sat cross legged. She tried not to look as scared as she was. She didn’t know these people. Why would the Goddess bring her to them? “Solo hablo inglés con aquellos en los que confío. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti y en tus amigos?" _("I_ _only speak English with those I trust. How do I know I can trust you and your friends?")_

Lance translated the question to Shiro who tried to reassure her. “We mean you no harm. I know you’re scared and you have every reason to not want to trust us but believe me we aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Yeah,” the large man she had encountered earlier called from the seating area. “And sorry for making you fall from the air and land on your head. But I guess you got me back cus you did flip me and that hurt to.”

“Impressive by the way.” The small green one added from nearby.

Solidad took a breath and looked around. There was a version of her Goddess’ symbol decorating the armor the red and green Paladin were still wearing and she felt the familiar energy of the training space where she would go to rest after her meetings with Vega. “So you don’t work for Don Vega?”

“We don’t even know who that is.” The red one said seeming irritated by the whole thing. The two lock eyes and neither seemed too happy to have the other in their vicinity. “How did you even get on our ship to begin with?”

“I don’t know.” She looked at the others. “I was running from Vega’s men one minute then falling onto that hard boiled fella over there next.”

“Hard boiled?”

Mother had always told her not to use words like that around new people. Her heart fell at the thought of her mother. Where was she? Was she ok? “It just means big or strong.” No one else seemed to be following. The other big man with black and white hair looked concerned.

“What year is it? Or rather, what is the last date you remember?”

Solidad’s face became unreadable as she realized what must have happened. “August 25, 1925.” There was silence all around as the words sunk in. “What year is it for you?”

The green one stepped forward with some kind of holograph on their wrist. “The year we left earth was 2347.” That was 400 years if not more. What could have kept her alive for that long?

A different voice spoke up from the group and an older man with orange hair stepped forward offering his hand. “I know this is a lot to take in Miss, but how about we get some food in you before we go any further?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate and my Spanish speaking coworkers are my only friends. If I got something wrong please let me know. Ta-ta!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Warriors in the middle of battle do not ask for mercy, Solidad.” She was more than slightly ignoring her teacher (and the blade at her throat) and was staring at the stars circling their battle ground. They were different than the ones she could see from her roof back home.
> 
> “Do you ever get tired of being out here by yourself?” she could see the being beside her change into a silvery mass then reform as a person about her size.
> 
> “Not really.” She sighed realizing that if Solidad was good at anything it was being stubborn. She sat next to her on the ground. “If that happens, I am able to fly away to different galaxies to have adventures. Then I come back and train my troublesome pupil.”
> 
> Solidad rolled to face her. “Next time you decide to go can I go too?”

Chapter 4

_ (Puerto Rico 1918. 10 years old) _

Solidad hit the ground with a thud and a large 4 armed beast towered over her. “Again.” It growled.

“Leona, por favor.” For once she was thankful for the Goddess’s magic because that last fall would normally leave a bruise that would be hard to explain to her mother. ( _ Lioness, please _ .)

“Warriors in the middle of battle do not ask for mercy, Solidad.” She was more than slightly ignoring her teacher (and the blade at her throat) and was staring at the stars circling their battle ground. They were different than the ones she could see from her roof back home.

“Do you ever get tired of being out here by yourself?” she could see the being beside her change into a silvery mass then reform as a person about her size.

“Not really.” She sighed realizing that if Solidad was good at anything it was being stubborn. She sat next to her on the ground. “If that happens, I am able to fly away to different galaxies to have adventures. Then I come back and train my troublesome pupil.”

Solidad rolled to face her. “Next time you decide to go can I go too?”

~~~

Solidad looked down at the green mush infront of her with visible disgust.

The one named Lance pulled a seat up next to her. “The best I can say about it is that it’s supposed to be good for you.”

She still twisted her face as she took a bite. It was bland but she ate more when she realized how hungry she really was. The one named Shiro took a seat on her other side. “So you said you were on the run from something. What was it?”

“Someone.” She corrected. “And yes. I was about to be executed by the Puerto Rican dictator Don Julio Enrique Vega on the grounds of  destruction of government property, breaking into government facilities, heresy, treason, and witchcraft.”

“Almost sounds like you Pidge.” Lance laughed. “Y’know, minus the witchcraft.”

The big guy raised his hand. “Does that mean you normally do that floaty thing?”

“When the Goddess needs me to, yes.”

“Who is this ‘Goddess’ you talk about?” This girl looked different from the others. As they looked at each other she saw that the girl had bright blue eyes and pink pupils. She looked familiar.  _ ‘Allura. Princess of Altea.’ _ The Goddess whispered to her.

“The Goddess is the soul of Voltron. She is what gives them life.” the orange haired man spoke up.

“I thought that Allura was connected to the Lion’s life force.” the red one said. ‘ _ Keith. Red Paladin _ .’

“She is.” all eyes turned and landed on a funny looking man with orange hair again. ‘ _ Coran. Royal advisor _ .’ The voice in her head whispers again. “Right now Voltron’s life force is an inhabitant of this young lady’s body.”

“So what was this about training?”  _ ‘Shiro. Black paladin. Head of Voltron.’ _

“I met Leona when I was 7 or 8 and she saved me from a river. In return I promised to be a warrior for her in a great war.”

“Aren't contracts with children illegal?” big guy asked placing what looked like a milkshake in front of her.  _ ‘Hunk. Yellow paladin.’ _

“Well the Great War broke out when I was 10 and Leona explained that that was not my war to fight.”

“Wait, are you talking about World War 1?”

Solidad didn't have time to enjoy the drink in her hand. Her mind flew to her brothers, her father, and Patito. “There were multiple wars like that?”

Pidge pulled up information on a glowing pad. “There were multiple wars of that scale but only the war that broke out in the 1940’s was classified as World War 2.”

Now Allura was interested. “Why was it worldwide?”

Shiro shrugged and sighed. “We’ll explain later but long story short there are things humans have done that would make the Galra pleasant. But Solidad, what war were you told you’d be fighting in?”

“A war that would span star systems and destroy anything in its path.” silence surrounded the table. She looked at each of the faces and it seemed that she was in the right place. 

Lance was the first to speak again but on a different subject. “So what's up with the ring?”

Solidad’s hand went to her neck. Daniel gave it to her this morning. _ ‘No. It’s been 400 years Soli.’ _ “My h-.” She heaved. The thought of saying it aloud caused her stomach to lurch. She excused herself.  _ ‘He was your husband. He gave you a ring and married you in his own way.’ _ Leona whispered again. Solidad wasn't sure what she was feeling but anger was apart of it. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

Soli found an empty room and pulled a pin out from her hair and used the end of it to draw a communication symbol in some dust. “Abre la puerta. Ilumina el camino.” she spoke into the air and the sigil began to glow.  She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in the training space she shared with Goddess Leona.(Open the door. Light the path.)

“Where are you?”

A blooming nebula appeared before her and at the center sat a pulsating light that changed between white, purple, pink, and yellow. “Breath Solidad.” The voice commanded. 

She took a deep breath but used it to scream at the entity in front of her. “Don’t start with me Leona. Where was I for 400 years?  ¿Qué le pasó a mi familia?” She wasn’t sure where it came from but reds and blues began blooming in the pulse. “¿Qué le pasó a Ducky? ” she gripped the ring at her chest and collapsed. “ ¿Dónde está mi patito? ” _ (What happened to my family? What happened to Ducky? Where is my Ducky?) _

The dark colors disappeared and the mass spun itself into a humanoid shape and cradled Solidad as she cried. “Your husband became your champion after you disappeared and the twins refused to let you die in vain.”

“ ¿Y Antonio y Miguel? ¿Mi papa?” A wisp of stardust settled over her eyes and Solidad felt it whipping at her face. “I’m all alone Leona.”

“You are not alone Soli.” That wasn’t Leona’s voice. When she opened her eyes she saw Daniel sitting infront of her.

“This is cruel even for you Leona.”

“It's not Leona. It's me. Tu patito.”  _ (Your Ducky) _

Solidad pushed away from the thing in front of her. “No! I know you can shape shift. You're just doing this to try to make me feel better.” How could she? Leona was many things and there were things that Soli had seen her do that many would call unspeakable but this? Pretending to be Daniel was by far the worst.

The impersonator looked her up and down and ran a hand through their hair. “Solidad, Leona isn't even here anymore. Look around. She left us.”

The air had gone still and the star mass was gone. “Daniel never believed in Leona.” she said backing up.

They stepped forward. “Well alot of things can change in 400 years Soli.”

“Don't call me that falso.” it was beginning to look like a dance. Every step she took to put a distance between them he stepped forward.  _ (Fake) _

“You like it when I call you Soli. Y no soy un falso.”  _ (And I am not a fake.) _

Solidad stared at the face. She had to admit it was a perfect reproduction. Down to the scar on the temple Daniel had gotten when he fell out of a tree. They were dressed in a simple shirt and pants but no shoes.  _ ‘Patito did hate shoes.’ _ “Pruébalo. Muéstrame que no eres un falso.”  _ (Prove it. Show me you aren’t a fake.) _

They sighed and rolled their eyes. “What do you do when your own wife doesn't recognize you? Fine. ¿Qué quieres que haga mi amor?”  _ (What do you want me to do my love?) _

She circled them. “What was my mother’s favorite thing to say when things didn't go well?”

_ ‘Their laugh was similar to his but more tired.’ _ Their eyes were fixed on the cosmos surrounding the two of them. “I remember you always trying to describe this place to me. It is as beautiful as you said.”

“Esa no es la pregunta.”  _ (That’s not the question.) _

They watched her out of the corner of their eye. “Si no sabes cómo arreglar la situación, baila. Muévete hasta llegar a una solución.”  _ (If you don't know how to fix a problem, dance. Move until you find a solution.) _

They grabbed her by the hand and gave her a spin. “And we always danced because you always had a problem.” in voluntarily Solidad laughed and fell in step. “Our first dance in a club was at that jump joint by the creek. You were in a pink and gold dress that you took from your friend Catalina’s sister and you both snuck in and were at the bar. I was in my father's old suit and a nervous mess.”

Solidad seeming to have forgotten her interrogation danced along to the music in their head. “When I saw you sitting there,” he continued. “I knew that you were, at that moment the most beautiful thing to ever exist in my life.”

They stop and look into eachother’s eyes. “What song did we dance to?”

“I walked over to Bernard and asked the band to play, ‘when my baby smiles at me’. Then, for the rest of the night we were the only ones in the place as far as I’m concerned.”

Logically this should not have been happening. Daniel should have lived the rest of his life out and been long gone and buried. It might have been her emotions talking, but he felt so real. “Can I kiss you Solidad?”

“If you think it would help your case.”

“One day we’ll tame that mouth of yours.” he leaned down to her level and kissed her. 

Solidad was crying again but this time it was because she accepted the fact that this really was Juan Daniel Escobar Patoros. Her best friend and Husband. He was really here with her and she wasn't completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is canon? What is HC? I clearly don't know. Thank you for the kudos and comments!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you mean to tell me that you turned our babies into your personal messengers?!” If it wasn’t for the Galra sentry taking most of her attention, Pidge most likely would have lit Lance up for that.
> 
> “I just didn’t want her freaking out in there by herself. Behind you Hunk! Besides we have joint custody of Kalty not the puffs.”
> 
> Hunk rounded and blasted two guards that were heading for Keith and Shiro. “Can you two argue about your failed parenting after we finish here?”

When Solidad left the room, the man with orange hair was standing in the hall waiting. “Hello again.” he sounded cheerful. “Didn't want you getting lost.”

Solidad looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. “I probably shouldn't have run off like that.”

Coran shrugged and began walking. Soli soon fell into step after him. “It can be very overwhelming. One minute you're in the heat of battle and the next you're surrounded by people you don't know, hundreds of years in the future.”

His tone remained conversational but Solidad could see the way his eyes fell. “You speak from experience?”

“Allura and I are from the planet Altea. It was destroyed over 10,000 years ago along with everyone and everything we ever cared about.” he motioned for them to turn a corner. “When we exited the cryopods we had the same reactions you had. Heck, Allura did to Lance almost the same thing you did to Hunk. Here we are.”

They had stopped in front of a set of doors. “We figured you would like a room near Lance. He’s good at conversation if you don't want to be left alone.” he gestured down the hall to one of the other sets of doors.

He lets them both into the room and it was about twice the size of the cell she had been in. “You can set a lock code for the door so only you and those you choose can get in and out and maybe after you get some rest we can add your biorhythms to the castle so it can recognize you.”

“What if I don't want it to recognize me?”

“Then it will attack you every time you try to go somewhere secure. We only just got the internal defenses to stop firing at Matthew when he comes to visit.”

Coran walks back out into the hallway and points out more gadgets and information he assumed she needed to know. “Well that should be it for now. Anything else you need for the evening?”

She needed to write this all down or she would forget all of it. “Just a notebook and some pencils. Please.”

He smiled. “Of course. Be back in a tick.”

~~

When Soli woke up she was surrounded by papers and the room that was bare when she closed her eyes was now packed full of her old things. She looked around and saw a note in the window. She recognized the handwriting as Leona’s.

_ “I moved your things in while you were sleeping and uploaded your biorhythms to the ship. You can rearrange your things at your leisure but you need to catch up on your studying and sparring. The Red Paladin Keith should be of good assistance there. These people are on your side. Trust them.” _

Soli said a few unsavory words in her head as she tossed the letter aside.  _ ‘I heard that.’ _

“Good.” She said to the air as she looked around the room again. At least Leona packed things neatly. It almost looked like her room back home.

While picking out something to change into there was a knock. She listened but couldn't hear anyone. “Yes?”

It was met with another knock.  _ ‘There is nothing in this castle that wants to hurt you. Open the door.’ _

She twisted her face at the goddess’s advice but did as instructed. After punching in the code the doors opened and a fluffy yellow creature with blue cheeks floated in front of her. “ ¿Que eres?” the thing chirped and spun around seeming happy.  The sound it made attracted more of the little things and they flew around her in circles. Solidad couldn’t help but laugh at them as they chirped at each other.  _ ("What are you?") _

Two more of the little things flew in with a glowing rectangular object between them. It lit up and had a big “press here” button appeared. After touching it the shape made a ringing sound and Lance came onto the screen looking like he was in the middle of a fight.

“Hey Solidad! You’re awake- WHOA!!” he was out of breath and dodging light beams as he spoke.

“What’s going on? Are we under attack?” She began looking around the room for a way to defend herself.

“No, no. No estamos en el castillo. We are on another planet. Just look for Coran or Allura if you need anything.” He paused and took aim at something she couldn’t see. It was like one of those space stories she and Catalina used to read from the comic books Miguel would bring home.

_ “There is nothing you can do.”  _ the goddess said to her. _ “They know what they are doing. Besides unwanted help does more harm than good.” _

“Give us like 2, 3 hours tops and we should be back.” Lance said turning a corner.

“Lance talk less, aim more.” The voice sounded like the Black Paladin.

“Hasta luego Senorita.” Lance ended the video with a wink.

Stunned, Solidad looked at the little things still floating around her. “¿Qué hago ahora?” _(What do I do now?)_

~~~

“So you mean to tell me that you turned our babies into your personal messengers?!”  If it wasn’t for the Galra sentry taking most of her attention, Pidge most likely would have lit Lance up for that.

“I just didn’t want her freaking out in there by herself. Behind you Hunk! Besides we have joint custody of Kalty not the puffs.”

Hunk rounded and blasted two guards that were heading for Keith and Shiro. “Can you two argue about your failed parenting after we finish here?”

It took longer than expected to secure the base but luckily it was mostly automated sentries. Unfortunately the actual Galra guards managed to escape and destroy a good amount of information on the way out.

“Not a total bust.” Pidge said as she watched Hunk scroll through the recovered data. “Looks like some trade routes and attack plans mixed into planet logs.”

“Sounds like we might have to visit them and let them know the Galra have left the quadrant.” Allura said from the monitors.

“Oh! Proxmitra is here.” Coran sounded happy. “The last time I was there they banned me for 1000 suns. Joke’s on them.” The visible look on his face was concerning and one could only fear what was happening inside his head.

When the team returned to the castle they debriefed together before Allura and Shiro went off to plan the next steps the team would take. Pidge and Keith soon followed going to try and decipher the Galra tech they had taken from the ship. Hunk when to clean up and that left Lance.

“Hey Coran, have you seen Solidad around?”

“Not yet.” He suddenly looked worried. “Was I supposed to?”

“I guess not.” He thanked him and went to check her room.

There was no one there but one of the little puffs he had sent in earlier was lazily flying back and forth in the hall in front of her door. This one was blue and had one cheek that tended to light up before the other. “Hey Saltine, you supposed to be security?” the puff lit up and floated over for pets. “Have you seen our new friend?” It gave a flip and took off down the hall.

“Hey, wait for me!” Lance got lead to the training deck where they picked up a few more puffs leading him to believe she must have been there earlier. Soon he now 5 puffs flitting about him and he is more herded than lead into the observatory room. Sitting in the center of the room was Solidad who was wrapped in a blanket and staring out at the stars with a hologram he didn't recognize next to her. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

She started at his voice and the hologram disappeared. For a moment she looked ready to fight then smiled as he sat next to her. “Lonely es más como eso.” she said more to the window than him. _ (Lonely is more like it.) _

Lance set his helmet aside and looked out into the stars. “I felt the same way when we first got out here. I would like to say it goes way but it doesn’t.” he glanced over and got a better look at her face and as expected she had been crying.

“¿Va a ser mi vida a partir de ahora?” her voice was quiet.  _ (Is this going to be my life from now on?) _

Lance didn’t know what to say so he caught Saltine as he flew past and held him. “Por ahora si. Pero los otros dicen que estamos cerca de derrotar a Zarkon y después de eso finalmente podemos irnos a casa.”  _ (For now yes. But the others say we are close to defeating Zarkon and after that we can finally go home.) _

“What even is home anymore?” Soli didn’t mean to say it out loud but Lance had to agree. Never being one to focus on sad feelings, Lance stood and told Solidad he would be right back. Soon enough he was back in his normal clothes and calling for her to follow.

“Did you do anything while we were away?”

They fell into step with each other while the puffs flew between them. “I sorted my things. Meditated. I tried to train but I can't figure that system out so I let the little things lead me around the castle.”

Lance introduced each puff that he and Pidge trained to spin at the sound of their names. “They like to eat trash and make excellent cuddly toys.” he squeezed the yellow one they named Ambrosia and it lit up with a squeak. “You know, come to think of it, I don't think you really got a chance to meet the others.”

“¿Otras?”

“The other paladins. C’mon. Hunk is the closest to where we are.” the walk was short to the Yellow Paladin’s room and Lance barely gave the door a knock before barging in. “You better have pants on big guy.”

Hunk did have pants on but was not facing the door. “ _ ‘knock, knock.’  _ Who is it?” he said aloud to himself. “ _ ‘It's me Lance. Can I come in?’ _ Sure Lance just let me put my shirt on.” he concluded his mock conversation and turned and stopped when he saw Solidad in the doorway.

“Wow you really can't have a decent introduction can you?” Lance laughed.

“I hope you choke.” Hunk said red in embarrassment as he pulled his shirt on. “Hi Solidad. Sorry you had to see this side of me so soon.”

_ “Don’t worry. This is Hunk. Yellow Paladin. He is friendly. You’ll like him.” _ She smiled at him. “Hello Hunk.”

“I just wanted to make sure she got proper introductions to everyone.” Lance droned on and Soli looked around the room. She spied a book on engineering sitting on his overly cluttered work table. A green puff named Kiwi managed to slide it onto Saltine who brought it over to her.

“Are you a fan of engineering Solidad?” 

“Sort of. I love science and I read all of the books in our local college on this subject.” She braced for the phrase she heard all the time.  _ ‘Girls like you shouldn’t worry about stuff like that.’ _

“Well if that’s the case between the lot of us you could possibly build a new library and read as much as you want.” He reached over to his bed and handed her two more. “let me know what you think of these when you’re done.”

_ “Tienes razón, Leona. Me gusta él.” _ she though to herself. (You're right Leona. I do like him.)

~~~

Up next were Pidge and Keith. “Keith is the best at hand to hand combat so if you wanted to practice in the training area he’s a pretty good person to ask.” Lance said to her as they opened the doors to the Green Lion's hanger. “But don't tell him I said any of that. It’ll ruin our rivalry.”

The red and green paladins were also in normal clothes but hunched over something the small one had. Their presence was announced by Green’s tail beginning to switch playfully.

“What do you need Lance? We’re busy.” Keith called without looking over at them.

“Well stop being busy and say hi to Solidad.” The pair mumble hellos but return to what they were doing. Lance shrugged but continued undeterred. “Well the small one is Pidge. She's cool and sometimes she bites me.”

“Keep touching my stuff keep getting bit. Keith can you read that?”

“Play it back.” he said still ignoring the newcomers.

“The broody one is Keith. He is Galran and sometimes he turns purple.”

“Will you stop telling people I turn purple!”

“Do you have proof that you don't turn purple?”

The pair kept going and Soli laughed at how easy it was to wind Keith up. A low rumble caught her attention.

_ “The Green Lion wishes to play.” _

Soli felt herself fall into a trance and soon she was in a forest clearing and on the other side stood the Green Paladin. That wasn’t a good sign.

“What's going on?” Pidge began walking towards her prepared to fight.

“I’m not doing this I promise!” She didn’t want to fight the Pidge but she also didn't want to go down easily. Just before Pidge reached her there was a sound from the trees.

Before either girl could react a flash of green fur flew out and knocked Pidge down. Solidad screamed and hit the beast until the beast reshaped itself into a cub sitting on Pidge’s chest. 

“Pidge! Are you hurt?” they both stopped and looked down at what was now playfully gnawing at Pidge’s hand.

“No. I don’t think so.” She sat up and adjusted her glasses. “Is this Green?”

The cub lay on it’s back and looked between the two of them. “Green wants to play.” Soli whispered.

“What?”

“Just before we were brought here the Goddess said green wanted to play.” at the sound of the word the cub sprang onto Soli.

“I told you she wanted to play.” a third voice echoed in the clearing. “It’s just been so long she’s forgotten how, my silly girl.” A humanoid figure stepped into the clearing and Green reformed into a full sized lioness and nuzzled at the hip of the new arrival. She was in robes that seemed to shimmer like a pulsating nebula and at once Solidad knew who it was.

Solidad bowed respectfully and Pidge followed not wanting to be rude. “Hello Kaitlin Holt. Green Paladin of Voltron.” they said. “Or do you prefer the name Pidge”

“Pidge. Please.” she said righting herself.

“Well Pidge, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my little cub.” the lion had turned into a cub again and was being cradled bu the Goddess.

Pidge looked to Solidad for an answer but She was standing as still as a stone with an unreadable expression on her face. “Um, don't take this personally but who are you.”

The being laughed and took several steps toward them. “Names fade throughout the centuries but for now I am called Leonessa, Mother of Voltron.” she looked between the girls and focused now on Solidad. “What’s the matter Soli? Why are you watching me like that?”

“This better not be one of your stupid games.” Her words didn’t match with what was said and Pidge assumed she had said it in spanish but wherever they were automatically translated it. It was clear there was something she didn’t know and while normally she would ask about it she knew better than to do that right then. 

“And if it is?” Her tone was not comforting and Pidge realized she really had no way of defending herself if this was ‘a game’.

“Don’t touch her.” Soli stepped in front of her and if Pidge didn’t already think this chick was crazy she did now.  _ “Who the fuck tries to take on a god with their bare hands?” _

“Only foolish people Pidge.” Leonesssa answered effectively letting Pidge know she can hear thoughts.

“Well,” Soli interrupted. “I have been called many things and foolish has always made the top 3. Leave.”

“Fine.” The Goddess placed the cub on the ground and it ran for Pidge. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you Green Paladin. Until next time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the following days Shiro and Allura set up meetings with dignitaries. The process was to take about a week or two so Lance and the others tried to get Soli used to being in space. Most days she wandered in and out of rooms and practiced by herself in the simulator. Lance spent time trying to catch glimpses of the holographic man that he would see appear when she thought she was alone.
> 
> Coran introduced a training test that ranked everyone by overall combat and Solidad registered 3rd just under with Keith taking first and Shiro third. It was impressive. “You know you’re always free to join us in our team training drills.” Shiro was still attempting to make friends with her. “We can use all the help we can get.”

_ (Puerto Rico 1921. 13 years old. Ponce, Puerto Rico) _

_ “I can't believe you got tickets to Antonio Paoli!” Solidad spun circles around Patito and laughed. _

_ Daniel’s mother ran an inn and a patron gifted the family two tickets in thanks for her hospitality. He took Solidad’s hand and spun her a few extra times. “I’m glad your parents trust me to bring you here.” _

_ Brown eyes glittered and Daniel knew that look. It only leads to trouble. “I know my father sent you here with a list of order’s to place.” _

_ “Your father is a good man and I enjoy helping him. Besides, we have alot in common.” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ ‘We love you.’ He though instantly. The pair turned to holding hands and strolling along the street. “For starters you have given us both grey hairs.” _

_ “I did no such thing.” she laughed. “ _ _ Ambos son simplemente viejos.” (You’re both just old.) _

_ “We are not old.” Daniel had only just turned 16. “You are just a handful.” _

_ Soli leaned up and whispered into his ear. “ _ _ Si soy un puñado, obtengo manos más grandes.”( _ If _ I am a handful get bigger hands.) _

~~~

        However long the two spent in the mind space amounted to only a few seconds to the boys. When both girls returned to the present the boys were still mid argument.

“It isn’t a good way to measure of time.” Pidge said seeming to still be able to read her mind. “They can argue for hours.” Green growled again in agreement and the girls shared a laugh.

Eventually Lance and Keith quit fighting and he led Solidad out. “Don’t worry about Keith. He’s just fun to get wound up.”

“You two must be good friends.”

Lance laughed. It seemed like he liked laughing. “I say yes he would probably say no. Solo niños. Not the best at making friends.” he continued showing her around the castle and finally made it to the bridge where Shiro, Allura, and Coran were. 

When they walked in star maps were up and the two leaders of Voltron seemed to be plotting a course of some type. Shiro noticed them first. “Hey you two.”

“Hey Shiro. Just making. Sure Solidad got to meet everyone properly.”

She waved from behind him still weary of the man with the metal arm. Allura stepped forward smiling. “Sorry our first impressions didn't go all that well. I am Allura of Altea.”

Finally able to have a closer look at the face Solidad realized why she looked familiar. “I’ve seen you before.”

Allura was shocked. “That's impossible. I was like you, in a cryopod for a very long time.”

“Sometimes, before I ended up here, I would get dreams and I would be in different places.” the others looked confused. “Leonessa told me about you. And Altea.”

Her eyes lit up. “You know of Altea?”

Soli nodded. “A little.”

Genuine smiles from Allura were rare. Often they were diplomatic meant to reassure the masses or to smooth over cultural mistakes during coalition meetings. But if one were to ask, Coran would tell you he hadn't seen that smile since before the war. “We will have to get to know one another better then.”

“See Soli.” Lance put an arm around her shoulder. “Making friends is pretty easy around here.”

“Speaking of friendship,” Coran said excitedly, “Amirtopins (A-mir-top-in) are notoriously friendly and the largest planet in this star system. They would be a wonderful final stop on our Liberation Tour.”

Lance explained that whenever Voltron managed to get rid of the Galra in different areas they would go planet to planet fighting the remaining Galra and destroying their bases. This usually led to the inhabitants joining the coalition or them wishing to just return to their normal ways of life.

“We try to make sure the members of the coalition are there by their own choice.” Shiro said offering her a look at the map and some pictures Lance and Pidge had taken of the festivities. “But this would be a good, non-violent introduction to space.”

It sounded like fun. The trio was left to their work and Lance led her around some more. By dinner time she had met the Space mice and Kaltenecker and after the meal Lance showed her how to use the training deck. “We should see if it responds to Spanish. Comienza a entrenar nivel uno.” Nothing happened and both were rather sad. “Maybe we can get Hunk to add it into the database.” _ (Start training level one.) _

~~~

In the following days Shiro and Allura set up meetings with dignitaries. The process was to take about a week or two so Lance and the others tried to get Soli used to being in space. Most days she wandered in and out of rooms and practiced by herself in the simulator. Lance spent time trying to catch glimpses of the holographic man that he would see appear when she thought she was alone.

Coran introduced a training test that ranked everyone by overall combat and Solidad registered 3rd just under with Keith taking first and Shiro third. It was impressive. “You know you’re always free to join us in our team training drills.” Shiro was still attempting to make friends with her. “We can use all the help we can get.”

_ “He is a good person.” _ the Goddess would always tell her after their short conversations. _ “You have more in common with him than you think.” _

“You know there is a room here on the ship that can create virtual realities of your memories.” he told her as they trained together, she with the sparring dummy and him with the aerial ropes.

She read about virtual realities once or twice but the thinking behind them seemed too fantastic to follow. At this point though anything could be possible and she just had to go with it. “Challenge the robot with me and then we go.”

They took on the gladiator and after a short break. When they walked in, Soli was underwhelmed. “¿Es esto?”  _ (Is this it?) _

Lance huffed indignantly. “No. we have to turn it on first.” he hands her a helmet like object and tells her to put it on. “Trust me. This will be fun.”

“Créeme. Esto será divertido.” The two had very quickly fallen into sibling like antics so Lance took no offence as she repeated his words mockingly.

After securing his helmet he helped her and then they took to the center of the room. “Let’s start with a happy memory. You want to go first?”

“I don't know how to use it and you want me to go first?”

“Fine then I’ll go first.” he said rolling his eyes. Lance cleared his mind and focused on a memory from when the family was trying to get ready for his sister Veronica’s quinceanera. He watched as his old living room materialized tile by tile around them. Her dress had finally arrived and mama had told her to go try it on to see how it fit. Just as he remembered, a smaller version of himself came running into the living room and jumped onto the table wearing the bright pink corset top and pretending to spin and dance.

Solidad watched everything with a wide eyed expression. Lance pulled her out of a doorway just as his mother came barreling through with a slipper in hand.

“She tried to get me to take it off but I was making her laugh too hard.” he explained over the muted conversation in the background.

“They look so real.” she said. She reached for a young man who entered the room just after his mother. Her hand passed through him like he was made of smoke.

“Ese es mi hermano Marco. He recorded the rest of the performance.” He decided to switch the memory to he and his siblings down at a roller rink. “This was my last night with my family before coming out here.” _ (That's my brother Marco.) _

“¿Qué es este lugar?”  _ (What is this place?) _

“This is a roller rink by my old school. I had gone back for Christmas and we all decided to sneak out and go skating all night.”

Figures on skates passed around them and through them. Solidad looked around trying to understand what was happening. None of the books she read described virtual realities looking like this. She watched as the McClain children did another lap around. “Does it make you sad that they are so real but at the same time not?”

He shrugged a looked around. “I don't know a whole lot about how this thing works but I know that anyone who is alive is able to move around like this.” he stuck his leg out and a pair of skaters passed through it unbothered. “If they died then you can interact with them more. Como si pudieras tocarlos y sería sólido. Does that make sense?”  _ (Like you could touch them and it would be solid.) _

“Not really.” that made her realize that everyone in her memories would be dead. Did she really want to see that?

“Here, why don't you show me your favorite part of your home town? Clear your mind and try to visualize it like you're standing right there.”

She was suddenly standing under a tree in the forest surrounding Barrancas. She laughed. “I never thought I’d see this place again.”

“So you're a jungle girl?”

She cut him a look but it disappeared just as quickly. “And so? I used to climb these trees with my brothers and friends.”

“How many brothers do you have?”

As she thought about each of them they appeared in the thicket around them. “In order, estuvieron Antonio, José, luego los gemelos Miguel y Mateo.?” Her forest melted away and the room was replaced with all white. Her brothers all stood facing forward and staring straight ahead in almost military fashion. “ estos son mis hermanos .”  _ (There was Antonio, José, then the twins Miguel and Mateo. These are my brothers.) _

Her forest melted away and the room was replaced with all white. Her brothers all stood still facing forward with neutral expressions and Solidad gazed up at them. “Well you couldn’t pretend you weren't related.” Lance said trying to lighten the mood. “You all look almost the same. The twins don't count though.” With them all standing side by side Lance saw they all had the same curly brown hair and the twins were the only two with hazel eyes while the other three had dark brown. “Do you all take after your father or mother?” As he asked the question a man and woman materialized behind her holding each other.

“Mama mostly.” she reached for the free hand of her mother and it was solid just as Lance said it would be. The action caused the woman to look up and her eyes finally noticed Soli.

“¿Mi amor? ¿Mi hija?”

Lance had never seen the reaction a dead relative would have in the VR room because luckily for him all his family was alive and ok. For Solidad it looked like her family was waiting in the afterlife to see her one more time. He bowed out of the simulation and hung up his helmet. Without the helmet he noticed the hologram of the young man standing off to the side.

“You a glitch or something.”

The fellow laughed and made movements that looked like walking but the image floated closer. “The “or something” fits better.” he put a hand forward in greeting. “Daniel.”

Though suspicious he took it. “Lance. You a relative of Solidad's?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my rage.


End file.
